


Working Lunch

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, Desk Sex, F/F, Lunch, Office Sex, POV First Person, PWP, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex surprises Kelly at the office with more than just lunch.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Working Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed my addiction to comments and kudos. Enjoy the new story. I'd been wanting to write an office sex fic for a long time, but had a hard time buying the fact that Kelly would be into it. Until this last ep anyway. ;) Hope you like it!

“Hey, Angela. How’s little Jordan?” I asked Kelly’s assistant when I entered her office.

“He’s good. He just started soccer so our schedule has been a little crazy,” she replied.

She pulled out her cell phone, showing me a picture of him in his uniform.

“Must be hard to have date nights with Tom, huh?” I asked, sympathetically.

“Not that I’d have the energy.” she said as she typed something on her laptop.

“You know… If you ever _did_ have the energy, I could babysit,” I replied. 

“What do you want?” she asked, smiling while she rolled her eyes.

“Nothing. I just figured since Kelly’s going on her lunch break… maybe this would be a good time for you to also take a lunch break. Like, let’s say at that place you like down the street. On me.”

“Her appointment finishes in ten,” she replied, laughing and shaking her head. “Keep Jordan overnight on Friday and you got it.”

“Deal,” I replied quickly, slipping her twenty bucks before sitting down in a nearby chair to wait.

“What did you bring her?” she asked, nodding toward the white paper bag in my lap.

“Just a BLT from that truck she likes.”

“Does she know you’re here?” Angela asked, suspiciously.

Before I could answer, Kelly opened the door, following her client into the lobby. 

“I’ll see you next week,” she said as the woman departed. “Alex? What are you doing here?”

I stood up and she came over, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

“Just thought we could eat together,” I replied, glancing briefly at Angela.

“Oh, Dr. Olsen, would you mind if I took my lunch now, too? I’m starving,” Angela asked.

“Of course. See you when you get back,” Kelly replied.

Then, she turned and walked back toward her office, opening the door. She waited for me to walk in past her, a smile on her lips, as Angela grabbed her purse and headed out. When the office door shut behind us, I gave her the hungry perusal I couldn’t a minute ago. Kelly in blue was one of my weaknesses and here she was in that knee-length pencil skirt with matching, fitted jacket. I wondered if the pale blue blouse underneath was sleeveless or not because I was gone before she left for work that morning.

“The privacy glass was a great update,” I said, noting that the windows were all opaque.

“Yeah, well, I got the idea from you and the DEO so, thanks,” she replied, pulling me closer.

I set the bag down on the small table by the window and put my hands on her waist, under the jacket. I kissed her lightly at first, barely touching my lips to hers. Then, when she sighed contentedly, I pushed my luck, taking a step forward to see if she’d take one back. She did and my anticipation went up another level. I took another step, Kelly letting me continue to lead. When her backside bumped softly into the corner of her desk, she pulled out of the kiss, holding her hand against my chest as she caught her breath. She didn’t break eye contact with me.

“You don’t really think I’m going to have sex with you in my office, do you?” she asked, standing up straighter.

“Babe, everyone does it,” I replied, not prepared for her follow-up question.

“So, you’ve had sex in your office?” she asked, gasping. 

“I don’t have an office,” I reminded her.

“You _used_ to have an office,” she replied, lifting one eyebrow.

“Okay. I’ve personally never done it. I’m just saying… Why not?” I said, getting us back on track.

“Your best argument is ‘why not’?” she asked, barely holding back her laughter.

“My _best_ argument? No,” I replied playfully, shaking my head.

I backed up a couple of inches, slowly dragging my fingertips up the inside of her right thigh. She closed her eyes, breathing more rapidly the higher I went. Her skirt was tight against her legs so I could barely reach her underwear. I pushed the fabric aside only able to reach a half inch inside her. I reached my goal, though, pulling my hand back out from under her skirt. I held up my fingers between us, watching her as she observed my wet fingers with parted lips.

“You’re pretty wet for someone who isn’t turned on,” I said, sucking my fingertips clean.

“I never said I wasn’t turned on,” she replied, cheeks flushed.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Dr. Olsen?” I asked, pushing her jacket off until it landed on the floor.

Her shirt was sleeveless as I hoped and the extra exposed skin made me even more interested in taking her on the desk. I kissed her neck, waiting for her answer to go any further.

“Fine, but clothes stay on,” she replied, shoving some files toward her computer.

I immediately took her cue, turning her by the hips. With her back to me, I unzipped her skirt just enough to be able to get my hand into the waistband, my other hand brushing her hair off of her neck before taking hold of her breast. My lips went straight for the newly exposed flesh but as soon as my fingers were past her underwear, her balance wavered. She dropped forward, her palms on the desk, with my hips pressing into her to help keep her steady. I had my whole hand against her, dragging it back and forth along her entire slick length. Her body still felt tense as though she was anticipating someone bursting through the door at any moment. I mean, it was possible, but I hoped it wouldn’t happen or she’d never let this happen again and I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

Even from my place behind her, I could hear how loud her breaths were. It was because of how hard she was trying to stay quiet. I wasn’t sure how that was going to go because I hadn’t even gone inside her yet. Her head dipped down between her forearms, nearly touching the surface of the desk.

“Relax, babe,” I said, bringing my free hand to grip her hip.

It was a silent signal that I was about to take things further. After a few more breaths, her shoulders dropped and I felt her soften in my hold. Being pressed for time, I sought the heat and pressure of her walls. She groaned quietly when I was fully inside her and I went right to the fast pace that she liked. The room was so quiet that I could hear the wet gush every time I pushed in again and knowing that Kelly could hear it, too, made it all the more gratifying. I was so focused on her breaths that the sound of paper crinkling under her grip startled me. At this point, she’d usually be much more verbal, but the smeared ink on her desk calendar was just as good in determining how close she was.

“I couldn’t wait for you to get home. I’ve been thinking about you all day,” I whispered.

One of her hands left the desk, holding onto my forearm. Her grip on my arm was only a little tighter than her walls tightening around my fingers. The hand that she was using to hold herself up, slipped forward a little due to the sweat on her palm, but I caught her, my arm across her chest. I felt every ounce of her struggle to hold back a moan, but I didn’t stop moving my fingers, just slowed down. When her breaths were deep again, she stood, leaning against her desk, but turning to face me.

“That was so good,” she said, drawing out the words. “Come here.”

She pulled me closer, her fist wrapped in my t-shirt. Her lips touched mine softly and I glanced at the clock, not wanting Angela to walk in with Kelly still so disheveled. We had plenty of time left so I let the kiss go on a few seconds longer. I took a step back to let her fix her shirt, which was half untucked now. I would have helped, but my hand was sticky and wet. After smoothing out her now zipped skirt, she went around the desk and pulled something from a drawer.

“Here,” she said, handing me a moist towelette.

“I like how prepared you are for this,” I replied, smugly.

“How about we just eat our lunch before my assistant wonders why it takes me an hour to eat a sandwich?” she replied, wiping her hands as well. “Wait.”

I sat down, taking our food out of the bag, but paused when she didn’t join me.

“What?” I asked, now noticing that she was eyeing me suspiciously.

“Angela asking for an earlier lunch break isn’t a coincidence, is it?” she asked, sitting finally.

“Just what is it you’re accusing me of?” I asked, amused.

“Alex. What did you say to her?” she asked, looking mortified.

“Well, if you’re asking me if I told her I was going to fuck you on your desk, the answer is ‘no’. I simply suggested that I’d like a nice, quiet office lunch with my wife. Are you mad?”

She shook her head, with that ‘I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you’ expression in full bloom.

“No. I’m not mad. In fact, I have a confession to make,” she said, opening the sandwich wrapper.

“Go on,” I replied, taking a bite of my own sandwich.

“I’ve… I’ve definitely thought about this before. Especially when we installed the privacy tech on the windows. So, I’m really glad you did this. It was even better than I imagined it would be. That being said, I don’t want you to get your hopes up thinking this can be a regular thing. You know how much it means to me to be professional at work,” she said.

“I know. Your morals and rule adherence are very sexy. And I appreciate you throwing them out the window this once. For me.”

“Oh, it was for me, too,” she replied, smiling shyly.

“What time will you be home tonight?” I asked, when we were almost finished eating.

“Six. Why?”

“Because later, I’m gonna take my time with you,” I said, making sure she could see that I was looking her all the way up and down.

“It’s gonna be a long day,” she said, cheeks pinkening again.

When we were done, I threw the trash away and met her back at the chairs near the door. She had picked up her jacket from the floor, but draped it over the chair, still too warm to put it back on.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” I breathed, leaning in to kiss her.

I tried my best to fight against my desire to slip my tongue into her mouth because both of us were already going to be laden with barely manageable arousal for the next few hours. During the second minute of our kiss, there was a knock on her door. We jumped apart.

“Come in,” Kelly replied, clearing her throat and adjusting her shirt again.

“Just wanted to let you know I was back, Dr. Olsen.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Kelly replied before the younger woman disappeared back to her desk.

“I’ll see you tonight,” I said when we were alone again.

She walked me to the door and we were standing near Angela’s desk, saying our goodbyes.

“Sorry to interrupt. Just, you have some ink on your arm,” she said, handing Kelly a tissue.

I subtly bit my lip because a huge grin was about to spread across my face.

“Oh. Must’ve… I think my pen is bleeding,” she replied, absolutely adorably flustered. “Thank you.”

“See you Friday, Alex,” Angela said, turning to me before going back to her desk.

Kelly turned us so that we were facing away from her.

“Friday?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re babysitting Jordan,” I replied, nonchalantly.

“Tell me you didn’t bribe my secretary with babysitting,” she said quietly.

“Would you have rather she been right outside the door?” I challenged. 

“Oh, my god. She knows, doesn’t she?” Kelly asked, embarrassed.

“There’s probably a pretty good chance, yeah. Anyway, you have a great rest of your day, babe,” I replied, giving her a peck on the lips. “I love you.”

I hurried out the door, content to receive whatever punishment she deemed necessary when she got home from work.


End file.
